Thanksgiving Recipe
Thanksgiving everyday....Yummm... 'My family favorite Roast Turkey' How to Roast your Turkey: To prepare the turkey for roasting, first remove the giblets (and save for gravy or stuffing). Next, rinse the bird inside and out and pat dry with paper towels. •If you are stuffing the bird, stuff it loosely, allowing about ½ to ¾ cup stuffing per pound of turkey. •Brush the skin with melted butter or oil. Tie drumsticks together with string (for stuffed birds only). •Insert a meat thermometer into the thickest part of the thigh. The thermometer should point towards the body, and should not touch the bone. •Place the bird on a rack in a roasting pan, and into a preheated 350 degree F (175 degrees C) oven. Use the following chart to estimate the time required for baking. •Bake until the skin is a light golden color, and then cover loosely with a foil tent. During the last 45 minutes of baking, remove the foil tent to brown the skin. Basting is not necessary, but helps promote even browning. •The turkey is done when the internal temperature reaches 165 degrees F (75 degrees C) at the thigh. 'Awesome sausage, apple and cranberry stuffing' Ingredients 1 1/2 cups cubed whole wheat bread 3 3/4 cups cubed white bread 1 pound ground turkey sausage 1 cup chopped onion 3/4 cup chopped celery 2 1/2 teaspoons dried sage 1 1/2 teaspoons dried rosemary 1/2 teaspoon dried thyme 1 Golden Delicious apple, cored and chopped 3/4 cup dried cranberries 1/3 cup minced fresh parsley 1 cooked turkey liver, finely chopped 3/4 cup turkey stock 4 tablespoons unsalted butter, melted Directions 1. Preheat oven to 350 degree F (175 degree C). Spread the white and whole wheat bread cubes in a single layer on a large baking sheet. Bake for 5 to 7 minutes in the preheated oven, or until evenly toasted. Transfer toasted bread cubes to a large bowl. 2. In a large skillet, cook the sausage and onions over medium heat, stirring and breaking up the lumps until evenly browned. Add the celery, sage, rosemary, and thyme; cook, stirring, for 2 minutes to blend flavors. 3. Pour sausage mixture over bread in bowl. Mix in chopped apples, dried cranberries, parsley, and liver. Drizzle with turkey stock and melted butter, and mix lightly. Spoon into turkey to loosely fill. 'Whipped butternut squash...Yumm ooo...' Ingredients 2 butternut squash, halved and seeded 1/2 cup margarine 1 cup light sour cream salt and pepper to taste Directions 1. Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). 2. Place squash halves cut side down in a medium baking dish with enough water to cover. Cover, and bake 1 hour in the preheated oven, until tender. 3. Scoop squash from skin into a medium bowl, and mix with margarine and light sour cream. Whip until smooth. Season with salt and pepper. 'Homemade creamy Mac and Cheese' Ingrediets 8 ounces uncooked elbow macaroni 2 cups shredded sharp Cheddar cheese 1/2 cup grated Parmesan cheese 3 cups milk 1/4 cup butter 2 1/2 tablespoons all-purpose flour 2 tablespoons butter 1/2 cup bread crumbs 1 pinch paprika Directions 1. Cook macaroni according to the package directions. Drain. 2. In a saucepan, melt butter or margarine over medium heat. Stir in enough flour to make a roux. Add milk to roux slowly, stirring constantly. Stir in cheeses, and cook over low heat until cheese is melted and the sauce is a little thick. Put macaroni in large casserole dish, and pour sauce over macaroni. Stir well. 3. Melt butter or margarine in a skillet over medium heat. Add breadcrumbs and brown. Spread over the macaroni and cheese to cover. Sprinkle with a little paprika. 4. Bake at 350 degrees F (175 degrees C) for 30 minutes. Serve